My Gangster Prince
by January83
Summary: Ally Dawson is the one girl everyone fails to notice, when she goes to a new school she unexpectedly meets Austin, Marino Highs cold, bad gangster guy, who always pushes people away, like Ally, but there's something he sees in her that can't make him stay away from her though he's the opposite of her. Will he still maybe, become Ally's Gangster Prince through all the struggles?
1. Chapter 1

**My Gangster Prince**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Keep your head down Ally, just try to stay out of everyones way, and nothing will happen. Just try and act like your invisible, your a pro at that anyways. A new school, a new town, new people, a new life, I sighed and walked up the steps of the new school, I was about to enter, Marino High.

I held my books tighter into my arms, and took a deep breath before entering, as I entered the building someone bumped into me, and pushed me back a little, the hallway was crowded, and everyone was trying to make there way out so I just brushed it off.

I then headed to the main office, where I was greeted by a fairly young women wearing glasses, " Oh Hello dear, how can I help you?" She asked politely, " Umm, I'm new here and would like to receive my schedule please." I said nervously.

" Oh okay, name please." She then asked, " Ally Dawson." I told her, and she typed up my name, and then printed out my schedule for me. " Here you go, this is your schedule and your combo to your locker which is 207, have a great first day here at Marino High." She lastly told me and I gave her a small smile before leaving the office.

I sighed as I took a look at all my classes, I had honers English, Math, Biology, History, Composition, and Music. I then looked up from my schedule, and headed to my locker number 207.

When I finally found my locker I saw some boy with shaggy blonde hair, wearing ripped jeans, a white V-neck, and a whistle necklace talking to some girl, and she had a bewildered look on her face, and then slapped him really hard, and I flinched holding onto my books tighter than before, as I heard the loud slap echo through the hallway.

" Your such a jerk, you bastard! I hate you, your telling me you want to breakup with me when just last night we had sex! Don't talk to me ever!" She yelled as her tears I saw stung her eyes, and she walked away from him, pushing past me, as I stumbled back a little.

" Men are all the same." I mumbled under my breath while looking at the heart Brocken girl walking away, and the blonde then looked over at me, finally noticing my faint existence. " What was that?" He said coming closer to me. I looked down at my feet, nervously and slowly, back up to him.

" Your new huh?" He said with a sly smile, and I bit down on my lip nervously, while he walked closer to me slowly, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, and lighting it up. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head, I was really scared at that moment, I could feel my heart beating faster and my breathing became shaky with every step he took closer towards me, but I wouldn't let him know that.

" Seeing your confidence makes me feel sorry for you, your confident footsteps towards me look so pitiful." I said immidietly being taken back by my words. " Well you surely got a big mouth there don't you?" He said as he blew out smoke from his mouth. " Leave me alone." I told him trying to walk away from him hurriedly.

He then followed me and backed me up against one of the cold lockers, and put his hands against them, so I was trapped, making my body tense up. He looked at me intensively his hazel eyes looked deeply into mine, I could see he was cold, and dark, he was lonely most of all.

He brought his face closer to mine, and I could smell his breath of smoke, and the cologne on his clothes. " What's your name?" He asked me curiously while looking me up and down. " Why do I need to tell you?" I said to him trying to push him off me, but sadly he was stronger than me.

" I'm Austin." He then told me while blowing out smoke form his mouth once more, " Did I ask?" I said to him, and he chuckled a bit, and told me," I can tell you don't like me already." and I nodded before once more trying to get him off me.

" Why?" He asked while cocking his head to the side, " I can tell your the type of guy who uses girls, your a womanizer thinking all girls are sex objects, or your personal toy you can play with whenever you like." I half yelled in disgust.

" Your suppose to touch a girls heart, not her body, steal her attention not her virginity, and make her smile not waste her tears." I said to him, " I bet your the jock here huh? The player who always leaves a trail of Brocken hearts and still doesn't care, I'm not going to be one of the hearts you break." I lastly said before pushing him off me, and walking to my locker.

I opened it and set my books in there and I saw he, or Austin was still there looking at me, " My names Ally." I lastly said and closed my locker door and left him alone in the hallway.

**Austin's P.O.V **

Damn, today in the morning I met some girl, Ally's her name, my curiosity got the best of me and I approached her, i was taken back by her words that were thrown at me, most girls usually enjoy when I bother them, and melt after every word I say, but this one oh shes different, she got that something.

When I had her pinned against the locker, I saw she was scared by my rough eyes and crude words, but at least I finally got a good look at her face, she was absolutely beautiful, genuinely beautiful her hypnotic brown eyes filled with innocence and a hint of fear had me in a trance , her soft pink lips had me in awe, and her perfect petite frame made temptation come over me.

I was mesmerized by her beauty, and made it my mission to break down all her walls, and make this one mine,I won't be denied by her so easily. But between you and I, I'm kinda scared I don't want to hurt her in any way, I'm dangerous,. Since my heart is black, it was burnt to black just like that, and sometimes I feel like karmas after me, of course it would be.

I know that the real name of love is hatred, and hope is just the parent of despair and disappointment, Misunderstanding is always the cause of pain, well to be honest I don't know myself for my hope for anyone to know me is a misunderstanding itself. I learned that nothing ever lasts forever, in the end everything changes there is no reason, no sincerity...at all.

Everything here to me is meaningless, I vent out of boredom to other couples, I start fights for no reason, drink, smoke, I'm the town gangster here. I spit towards the sky I want to just go back, but I have no where to go, I want to love, but have nobody to love, I'd love but don't know how to. Well what else can I say?

After Ally had left me alone a couple of my ' friends' came up to me with their same mindless chatter, I'm tired of this.

I'm one of the most popular kids at school, so I'm always surrounded by people who want to be my friends so they could be popular as well, so truly I always feel alone no matter how many people are by me.

" Oh bro what's wrong?" Said Dallas one of my so called friends, " Nothing much." I said to him and he nodded while lighting up a cigarette while lifting a brow, and continued to talk to a brunette on his left.

We are the kids our parents warned us about, but we couldn't care less, well welcome to my dark and gloomy world the one I'll have to bare with to the end.

_Ring Ring Ring_

" Oh thats the bell, well we should go now catch you later bro." Hunter, one of my other friends said and they waved bye to me and headed out, I then began walking down the hallway to my class for today.

A whole bunch of girls, we're eying me and winking, along with giving me flirtatious smiles. Countless girls always tell me they like me, that I looked famous or something, to be honest I'm not that surprised eyes are locked on me wherever I go.

I'm a bad guy, I'm a guy who makes girls cry, so it might be better if you step away before you get hurt, though I know I'm hard to refuse.

" Hey Austin." said a strawberry blonde while winking at me, and I smiled and said hey why not? I decided to have some fun with this girl here, and I knew I was gonna be a little late to class.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I took a seat in my honors music class, of course at the back though, I thought to myself about this morning the blonde headed, hazel eyed, boy who got me so nervous was on my mind. Austin.

" Okay class welcome hope you all had a nice weekend- Oh why it seems we've got a new student please come on down." The teacher said to me, and I was reluctant at first, but then I slowly got up from my seat and went to the front of the class with my head down.

" What's your name?" The middle aged man asked, I felt all eyes on me, cruelly judging me, as I looked around nervously I saw many of the students whispering and giggling to one another making me tense up, " Uh...my names Ally...Ally Dawson." I finally managed to say.

" Ally Dawson well it's a pleasure to meet you, anything you would like to say to the class?" The teacher who's name I still Didn't know ask.

I cleared my throat feeling some courage in me, and right when I was about to talk someone rudely came in through the doors, " I'm here teach, sorry I'm late I was uh doing confidential activities where should I- uh oh hey it's you Ally." none other than Austin said.

I rolled my eyes, and I saw the aggrevated look on the teachers face, while as for all the female students they were amused, and were all fixing themselves up to fit Austin's ideal beauty type.

" Austin, one I'm glad you finally decided to show your face in school for once, and two you don't just barge in my class like that now quickly take a seat somewhere in the back." The teacher said to him, and so he took a seat right next to where I was sitting, just my luck.

" Anyways go on." The teacher told me, and I sighed and looked up at the class, " Hi , umm there's not really anything for me to say, but please treat me well." I said to the class, though not many were paying attention, they all had their focus on Austin.

The teacher then motioned me to take a seat, and I hesitantly walked back to my seat next to Austin. " Well looks like you sit by me now, you should be ecstatic." He said to me, and I sighed and said, " Yes, because I love sitting next to cocky bastards like you."

" Gee that really hurt." Austin said sarcastically, while putting his hands over his heart and I rolled my eyes. He smelled of a girls sweet scented perfume,and I saw he had a lip stain on his jacket , I sighed and then began paying more attention to what the teacher, Mr. Arias was saying.

Atleast I tried to concentrate but girls kept on passing notes to him and giggling trying to act cute. One girl passed him her phone number and he said he would call her, but when she turned away he ripped the paper with her number on it. Why must he be so cruel getting girls hopes up like that.

" You know I wouldn't mind getting your number." Austin said to me, " I wanna get to know you better." he continued in a husky voice, " You don't wanna get close to me the closer you try to get to me the more I'll just push you away, so just run away don't come to me." I told him, and he gave me a nuturally confused look, and then looked down at his hands.

" You don't like letting people in huh? Funny, I got the same problem." He shyly admitted to me, " I had so many people walk out on me all the people I trusted, left me they leave as fast as they come, and when I was so nice to them and worried for them, it was all just a waste of my time." I said to him as he gave me a sympathetic look, and he looked at me for a while till Mr. Arias spoke up.

" Okay class well start packing up time to leave." Mr. Arias said and I sighed in relief and began packing my stuff away, as soon as the bell rang I looked up to see Austin was already gone, I shook my head and began walking out of the class.

When lunch time came, I sat alone a book in my hand was all I really had, I looked around to see others socializing and having fun with their friends, and I looked like such a loner like I always do I thought this new school would give me a chance...guess not.

Everyone that passed me by took pity on me, what a bitter day I can't wait for it to be erased, I can't wait to forget about this day, nothing ever goes right for me. I might smile when the time comes, but today I can't. I took a deep breath in, and decided to just leave the cafeteria where no one bothered with me, or dare talked to me.

I walked out, and onto the main ground of the campus where I sat out on the field holding my book closer to my chest, as I looked up at the sky in disappointment, no matter what I go through the earth keeps on spinning, everything keeps going on without stopping. It's always been like this. I then looked around, and saw a figure on one of the school roofs, I furrowed my eyebrows, and tried to look closer.

Then I heard a distinct noise of something breaking, I'm pretty sure it was glass, and it came from where the guy was at, and I couldn't help myself and left to see what happened.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was out at the top of the roof of one of the small school buildings, where I normally come to get things off my mind, always only me, today something didn't sit on me right I kept on thinking of all the things going wrong here with me, and I get upset with myself and I broke a glass bottle that I found and looked at my bloody hands and thought of why I was like this.

" Uh are you okay?" I heard a small shy voice say, and I turned my head to say it was Ally, and she slowly came closer to me cautiously, "Leave me alone, I was alone anyway." I half yelled at her. " No, your hands their bleeding." She said to me pointing out the obvious. " Thanks I didn't notice.'" I told her sarcastically, and she sighed and came closer to me.

She took out a tissue from her bag and knelt down by me, and began wiping the blood off my hands slowly, I looked away and closed my eyes tightly, and opened them again. " It hurts huh?" She asked while continuously wipeing the blood away carefully. " Duh." I told her and Ally shook her head, " Then next time don't break glass." She told me.

" I can break glass whenever I feel like it." I mumbled and she began bandaging my hands slowly. "Why are you here helping me?" I asked her, and she looked up and smiled at me for the first time, though it was for a quick while, it was shining gold and I got nervous.

" To be honest with you I came out of the lunch room because I was a loner there, and then I saw you and now I'm here, can I ask why you broke the glass and hurt yourself?"." She asked me, " I got mad." I quickly told her, " Well you can't get mad just cause you can't control what's wrong as you please." " There, I hope your hand gets better, jerk." Ally said while laughing a bit. " oh I forgot nice lip stain your jacket." She continued and I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

" Whatever." I told her and she sat back while I looked up at the sky, I then pulled out another cigarette and tool out my lighter and lit it up, " Smoking is one of the most leading causes of lung cancer, and 1 in 3 youth smokers will most likely die at an early age, so I suggest you stop smoking." Ally told me.

I then let out a breath of smoke and said," Everyone lives to die, everything in between are choices you make, even breathing is a choice." while taking another wift. Ally then shook her head, and said, " Well can't you atleast make good choices?" and I looked at her and asked, "Why are you still up here, you should leave." and Ally looked down, and then nodded.

She began getting up, and walking away leaving me alone once more, why do I always have to push people away like that? really, why am I like this?

When school finally ended I left home, walking but first I stopped by a couple drug stores, and talked to a couple girls, so by the time I was done with all that it was dark, I was walking down the alley when I heard muffled screams, and laughter. " Let go off me, you idiots.' yelled an all too familiar voice, and when I walked closer to the where the noises were coming from, you wouldn't believe who I saw.

**Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter of mine, and I would love it if you reviewed, review and I'll upload as soon as I can! Thanks for reading, and tell me what was you favorite part in this new story, My Gangster Prince.**


	2. Will We Be Happy?

**My Gangster Prince**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I walked closer to the muffled screams, and laughter and you would never believe who I saw. It was that ombre, curly haired girl with the innocent and hypnotic brown eyes. Ally. She was held back by some guy I kind of know, and another one of his friends were laughing, their bad guys ugh they always doing this to random girls. of course Ally would be the only one to refuse them.

All the girls wouldn't mind being held back by one of them, all those pathetic girls who just want a guys hands on them, but Ally she's a little different, she doesn't let any guy, especially me, touch her, she is not like that, because Ally isn't like every other girl. I sighed and then pushed my cold hands into my pocket, and approached the scene closer.

I then cleared my throat and spoke up, "And what the hell are you guys doing to this girl here?" I asked nochantly, they both looked up at me in surprise, but who was most shocked to see me was Ally. I saw her brown eyes were struck with fear, and astonishment. "Well are you guys gonna answer me, or just stand there and look at me?" I said to them.

"What else? We're just having a little fun here its best if you should go." One of them spoke up while his hands began going down to her waist, and I saw how she began tensing up, and breathing heavily, she then looked at me for help, and I saw how afraid she was, apart of me told me to just walk away it's not my problem, but then another part of me said to stay and help her.

Why should I help her she doesn't like me anyways, and pushed me away from her. This isn't my problem, I should just walk away now, but something's holding me back.

I sighed and looked up at the dark sky, then back at her about to go, then my name was called,"Austin...Austin." I heard her whisper scarily, as his hands seeped under her shirt, then all of a sudden rage, and fury came over me. My hands balled up into fist, and I grinded my teeth, and walked over to the guy who was touching Ally wrongly , and punched him as hard as I could, knocking him onto the floor. I couldn't control my anger any longer.

The next one looked at me, and was about to hit me, before I moved a little to the side, throwing off his balance, I then grabbed him by the collar and punched him with my bloody fist. When I saw the other guy was getting up, I kicked him back down, then I hurriedly grabbed Ally's small, trembling, warm hand, and began running away from them. We ran as fast as we could.

We pushed past people, and we got some crazy looks from those around us, as we ran down the small street. When I finally lost sight of the two guys I stopped with Ally, and began trying to catch my breath, as did she. I then looked down to see I was still holding onto her tiny, soft hand. I sighed and let go of her hand, feeling alone again. " Dumb asses always looking for some girl to mess with." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Austin- thank you." Ally told me while still trying to get her breathing steady again, I was never given a thanks before, it was all new to me. I looked at her, and said" Yeah, whatever. Next time, watch out theirs guys all bout this town who have lots of time to touch girls." while looking down. " Y- Yeah I'm sorry I caused you trouble I owe you one." Ally then told me while smiling a little.

"You do." I said while standing up straightly, " Well, I guess I'll see you around, or at school tomorrow if I decide to show up that is." I said to Ally who began coming closer to me, when I walked further from her.

"Wait- I think it's a little weird if you go like this." Ally told me and I stopped walking, and turned around slowly to her, "What else do you want cause I got places to go." I lied. " Well uh okay it's just I don't wanna go home alone, and in the dark." Ally told me timidly while looking at her still shaky hands. I sighed and handed her an umbrella I found nearby me.

"Here, if any other guys come beat them with this." I said while giving her the umbrella, and I began walking away. Really Austin, you didn't' like it when they were touching her, your basically telling them to do it again to Her, and your gonna get mad cause you weren't there to help her out. Ugh Shut up why does my conscious always have to be so right!

I then stopped walking and turned to her, "Fine let's go but it better be quick." I said and she smiled up at me, and put down the umbrella and began walking down the sloped road with me. We walked together on the lonely street under the dim streetlights, and unlike my heart the weather was pretty damn nice.

"Austin thanks again for earlier god knows what those guys would've done to me, you know, I'm actually surprised since you do the same thing with girls like that." Ally told me cautiously, while fumbling with her fingers. " Please, I'm not like them I mean sure I get girls, but only the ones who want me I don't force anybody who doesn't want me to touch or have sex with them." I told her.

"And how many girls have refused you?" She asked curiously, and I scoffed and said, "Your the first, but that's cause you got moral and your pretty smart, you know when to say no I thought you were gonna be like very other girl I get at, hook up with, and leave, but that wasn't the case." I said while looking ahead. "Yeah I'm like that I guess but a part of it is because I like pushing people away from me." She told me.

" The more someone gets close to me, the more I hurt them, and that drives them away from me." I told Ally quietly, "I see, is that why you only stay with girls for a short amount of time?" Ally asked me. "Not really, it's a long story." I said while looking at her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I have time, plus my house is pretty far still." She said, "Wait how far?" I then asked, "Uh...just tell me the story." Ally said, and I was hesitant, I didn't want to scare her, but then again I've already have, what if maybe this will make her go away from me, but either way I know she will like everybody else.

I then reluctantly began talking, " Well it was a while back I was stupid, and wasn't a player like I am now. I met this girl, she had black hair like raven feathers, and was exquisitely pretty, her name was Ailee, I liked her I really did, at that time I was still young and an idiot so I thought I was in love with her, but she didn't want anything to dow with me, after we separated, and I would frequently call her, and walk on the same street she normally walked on, and I would also stand by her house and wait for her to come." I said and took a pause, before continuing.

"I didn't want anybody else to love her, but me, I wanted her all for myself, till one day she confronted me she was afraid of me I mean who wouldn't I was basically stalking her. Ailee told me how this wasn't love that it was obsession, how it's scary when I watched her, she asked if I was crazy and to just leave her alone because she was tired of crying. I didn't want her to escape from me still though." I said

" The she told me to just cut the crap, and get a hold of myself, and let her go, and it was very hard and painful to do I'm not gonna lie, letting her go was very hard to do but then I realized what I was doing, and had to let go of her." I finished, and I saw Ally was getting nervous, and maybe even fearful of me, I knew it.

" So Ailee you were basically stalking her?" Ally asked, and I nodded " I would look at her through the crack on the window of her house at night, and watch her when she walked home etc." I said and realized how creepy I sounded.

" I mean I did it cause I missed her so much I had to have her but she didn't want me we were together for a long time and liked her severely and imagine how hurt you would have felt when someone you cared for deeply told you to forever leave them alone, I guess that's why I started doing why I did to her." I told Ally.

" Well your really lucky she didn't press charges against you." Ally told me and I looked down and nodded while adding," I guess she didn't because she felt bad for me." sadly.

" So technically I wasn't the first girl who has denied you." Ally said, " No, your still the first because Ailee didnt deny me at first we went out and everything so yeah." I said to her.

" Well then whatever but still she was right about one thing, it really wasn't love it was obsession, to me I think love is just obsessions best friend." Ally said to me while looking to he side of her.

"Yeah I guess your right but Ailee really did hurt me I cared for her so much and in the end she left me scarred, and that's why I refuse to believe love still exist and is also while I normally use girls for sex and nothing else." I continued.

"You know how many girls thought they were in love wih me and then I left?" I asked, " Alot, which is sad I really hate guys like you, but your not exactly like them I mean you did help me normally guys like that would jump in and have some fun too, but you didnt." She told me while smiling a little.

" That says something and don't worry I was hurt too by this jerk." She told me and I began getting curious, " Tell me what happened." I said and she looked down and bit her lip a little.

" Well he did make me realize something important,it's not all that bad really though." She said , " Well still tell me." I said and she sighed and began telling me.

" One day I fell for this boy and he touched me with his fingers and burned holes in my skin wih his mouth, it hurt when I looked at him, but it hurt when I didn't. It felt like someone just cut me open wih a jagged piece of glass and them I realized I've always felt that way."(1) Ally finished

" Oh... " I said it was the only thing I really could say despite they guy who hurt her she realized that he always felt tha pain even before the guy even came into her life.

" Well I'm here at my house thanks for walking me and saving me form those guys and telling me that story." She said while standing on the porch of her house.

"Whatever." I said plainly, " I hope we get to talk more maybe at school." She suggested and I laughed ," I dont think so we are we're too different and I told you your just gonna get hurt."

She them pushed my shoulder playfully, " Goodnight jerk." Ally lastly told me, " Whatever goodnight nerd." I said to her and with that she left inside her house.

I then smiled a little to myself before pushing my hands into my jeans pocket and sighing while looking up at the sky, man she's really got that something that makes me want her to surrender to me already.

Im tired of being alone, I want her to be my friend at least for a little while is that too much to ask for? I just want somebody who will put up with me, who won't leave me no matter how much pain I cause them, bit it's not that easy.

Because of the way I am I guess I can never really be happy, no matter how hard I try to be.

**Well honestly I really feel this wasn't a good chapter and I am so sorry I disappointed you guys but I promise the next will be a little better! So what you guys think? Learned a little Ausins past with Ailee what next? Anyside as let me know and PM me!**


	3. Laughter

**My Gangster Prince**

**(A.N- I would like to thank Cilinity for doing my story cover for this fanfic she is the best and does an amazing job with posters for fanfics don't forget to also go check out her stories! Thanks Cilinty!)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

After a long day of walking into trouble with these town gangsters that I stupidly couldn't do anything about, I just wanted to sleep and yet I couldn't do so because of that blonde headed gangster. Words can't describe how he is.

Its like trying to describe what water taste like, you just can't . One minute he's a bad guy with his crude, rough words, kissing & touching girls but then the next minute he can be kind and gentle.

I then sighed and slowly walked over to the mirror as I looked at myself in the mirror I saw my ombré curly hair, and sad brown eyes. Alot of people say I'm so happy all the time, but I'm human and its impossible for me to be always happy. Especially after my older sister died a while back when I was 9 and it is very hard to be happy now.

My sister died of leukemia, cancer of the blood her name was Michelle, I miss her so much and everyone has been affected by her death especially me. She died in January 26th at 12:00 midnight exact.

My dad and mother aren't the same, and now I'm trying to be two daughters instead of one...

Sadly, Michelle knew she was going to die, and wrote me a letter to read when I'm older and on my 17h birthday I finally did it said:

_To my Beautiful sister Ally,_

_Ally your still very young now and I hope your reading this when your much older now read carefully I know I'm not always going to be with you, but I'll never forget you. I will be watching you from another place where all my pain will go away._

_So don't worry about me so much, okay? Now, when your older please don't ever mix up desire for love. Love will engulf your soul whilst desire will emerge as acid, slowly making its way through your veins gradually burning you from the inside out._

_And Little Ally a boy will one day walk in to your life and your gonna fall for him. And this boys touch will feel like fire, and his words will taste like vanilla, but when he decides to leave you, your gonna feel like dying, but if you know anything at all, just know its temporary. (1)_

_ About that boy don't ever let him ever have the satisfaction of knowing your waiting for him to come around again. And, Please don't get attached to anyone because people leave, and they don't like to come back._

_Lastly, when your at a party smoke chaining on the roof, with some strange girl who has blue hair and large dark eyes ask her how her day went, I promise you, you wont regret it. Often times the most strangest people have the most captivating stories to tell. (1)_

_Ally, I love you and always will I'll be watching you grow, make mistakes, cry, laugh, and love. And don't worry I'll also watch you promise eternity and swear on it with the man who changed your life greatly! No matter what,I got your back!_

_- Michelle_

My tears then began trickling down, I miss her severely and her letter is something I have to remember her bye.

Why, Why sister? Why can't I forget about this guy? Please help me out this once, I want to sleep now.

**Austin's P.O.V**

' You don't know how much harm you cause to anyone, its best if you leave everyone alone, your dangerous! That Ally girl don't touch her leave her alone before you hurt her precious soul! Stop ruining everyone.'

' What? No stop!' I then woke up sweating and shaky from my sad dream, I looked around and saw it was already morning, the sun was up and birds were outside chirping, while the laughter coming from the children outside echoed through my dark and empty room.

I sighed and groaned as I got outta bed slowly, shaking my head from that dream of someone talking to me, it was scarey and I can't seem to shake it off!

I then slowly got outta bed after checking my clock to see it was 7:45, then i walked over to my closet, and put on a black T-Shirt, and a hoodie, with some ripped jeans and high tops. I then headed downstairs after, skipping breakfast and left out of my nice home without saying bye to my too busy parents.

Trust me, they never have time for me all they do is crunch numbers and go out on yoths, and fancy golf clubs I guess there why am I like this, maybe?

Once I finally reached the school ground I quickly went in since it looked like it would rain today, the clouds were dark and the sky was about to cry. It was also very cold so I didn't bother staying outside long.

" Hey Austin!" Said a couple of my guy friends who were together in a small circle, " Sup Austin!" said Hunter, my kinda good friend, has white sorta blondeish hair, greyish green eyes, and he looks like a girl sorta with his kinda long hair and side bangs.

" Hey." I said back, " Austin!" i heard my longtime best friend Dez say, he's a ginger , is tall, and has a real colorful personality like real colorful. I hang out with him because he's not like the rest of my so- called friends, he's real and isn't afraid to embrace who he is.

" Dez, Hey what's new?" I asked, " I should be asking you that, who's the new girl who rejected you?" Dez asked while raising a brow, and smiling, " What? Rumors do fly around fast." I said while shaking my head and leaning against the lockers.

" Well are you gonna tell me?" He asked anxiously, and I rolled my eyes and said, " This one girl, her names Ally, she's an ombré haired girl, doe eyes, real short and petite, has a nice smile, and is beautiful." I said getting lost as I thought about her.

I then heard Dez, Hunter , Dallas, and others in the small group gasp, " What?" I then asked as I looked around at their surprised expressions, " You just said she was Beautiful, you never call any girl beautiful now something's up are you okay?" They asked worridly.

" Oh my God I'm okay guys! And so what I just said she's beautiful cause she is." I told them while groaning. " Yeah but this is a first you normally say a girls hot or sexy, but never beautiful this Ally girl must be something." Hunter said, while Dez nodded in agreement.

" Yeah she's something alright." I said while staring off Into space about her. Then I was thrown off guard when she passed by me and smiled, her sweet lavender scent lingered around the air and her warmth filled the small area we were in.

As for her small smile, it was like a good feeling I got in me, my cold stone heart I think felt something too. But I'm so cold and numb so how can I?

I then saw her walk up to her locker while holding her books in one arm tightly while her curls bounced slightly of her shoulders. My body and mind endlessly craved her, her smile, and her touch.

I'm like a kid who's candy's been taken away from him, and my head is still drunk from the thoughts of last night, and I can't sober up, because of her. This doesn't make any sense!

As I watched her put her books up, and smile to herself as she straightened out her casual white flower printed dress I smiled. Dez then nudged me in the arm, as did Hunter and Dallas had a mischevious smile on his face.

" So thats Ally, yah you were right Austin she is very beautiful!" Hunter basically yelled out loud purposly, god I hope she didn't hear. " Shut Up!" I then half whispered yelled to him as Dallas and Dez chuckled.

Why are friends like this? " Oh Hunter there goes Lia, the girl you said was insanely pretty, your crush you've been trynna get at but can't." I then yelled out purposely also as revenge, and he turned around in embarrassment as Lia looked over at us.

He then looked down and mouthed at me, ' Imma Kill You Moon' as I laughed. The bell then rang and all scattered about Tynna get to class on time , well all except for me that is.

" Austin, hey you should give me a call sometime." said a brunette walking by while handing me her phone number and I smiled cockily and said," Sure, right after never." and i kept with my head held high still.

"Austin, how bout we ditch first period and have a little fun?" Cassidy, a strawberry blonde asked me, and I smiled a little and I nodded as I left with her somewhere in the school we wont be seen at for fun.

**Ally's P.O. V**

" Good morning students another day is here come on in so we can start learning bout music." said Mr. Arias my music teacher.

I took my seat at the back same as before, and I waited patiently for instructions, while the class was still getting suited in. " Oh Hey, your names Ally huh? I'm Trish and I hate school nice to meet you." She said while we shook hands.

I gave her a queer look before smiling a little and nodded, " Yeah Im Ally, I love school well sorta, nice to meet you." I told her and she's laughed a bit and said," Cool, you know there's been lots of buzz round shool bout you, the first girl to turn down Austin Moon, you know blonde, jerk, manwhore, yeah the gangster." She told me

" Yeah, I did turn him down, but he came on too strong, and yeah he is a gangster but I guess he's not all that bad." I shrugged while remembering how he saved me last night. " Oh trust me he is all that bad." Trish told me while crossing her arms.

" I mean no one can change his bad boy image, he's like that he also likes to push everybody away from him, he's the cold guy who likes to be alone, just another druggie that every girl wants for some stupid reason." She continued.

" They all get their hearts Brocken in the end after he got what he wanted from them, sex. And every girl knows this, they know all he wants from them is that and yet they still chase after him, but I won't be one of those girls" I said while Trish nodded.

" Ok class take a seat, time to start class." The teacher said to us and so we did. " Okay lots of important thigs to discuss but we'll save that for later, take out your music textbooks and turn to 114." Mr. Arias told us. I opened up my textbook, and flipped to the page number, and I rested my head on my cheek as I waited for further instructions. I slightly turned my head to the left to see Austin's seat was empty, he must be devouring some random girls face...again.

The rest of class was a bore, nothing to do really except learn, obviously I'm just tired of the same old teachers, same old work, same old everything.

I then sighed, as I looked out the small window on my right and saw the dark clouds coming together, about to cry and the wind was blowing strongly that you could hear it cry out, as it shakes the leaves of trees, and go through the grass and flowers on the ground. I normally don't like it like this, days like this may be sad, but there's something about today that makes it seems different.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

" Okay guys see you all later, try not to stay out in the rain on purpose so guys can get sick and not come to school!" the teacher yelled as many of us left out the door and onto our next classes, as for me I quickly went to the bathroom. I walked down the crowded hallway people pushing me by, and rushing to get to their next class. Once I reached the girls bathroom, I quickly tensed up as I saw a couple of tall girls wearing skimpy clothing, and bright red lipstick who were laughing until I stepped in.

The all looked at me strangely, and some rolled there eyes as they reapplied their lipstick, " Look who's here it's the new girl." one said while others giggled a bit, and I bit my lip nervously as I held onto my books tightly, "Wait isn't that the one who turned down Austin or something?" one asked while another said, "I heard he saved her from a group of other guys or something?" while pointing at me.

I the was about to say something, but then a girl approached me slowly with her long blonde hair, and dark eyeliner, "I hope you know I'm Austin's ex and I'm planning on getting back with him shouldn't be too hard he likes girls that look like me, you know the ones with the long legs, beautiful face, perfect body yeah your no competition so don't even try to get involved with him you hear me?" She said sternly, as I swallowed my pride, and nodded.

The other girls laughed as I looked down timidly, "Oh c'mon give her a break as if Austin would ever go for a girl like her, and plus she looks scared." one said while giggling a bit and she huffed, and left walking past me and bumping into me purposely as her other group of girls left while laughing, and looking down on me.

Great...I hate it here already why must this happen to me?

I took a deep breath in, and ran out of there, where I stupidly couldn't do anything and left to my next class. And the one after that till lunch approached I sat alone like normal I couldn't even find that girl I talked to in 1st period music, her name was Trish I think. I had my lunch and my drink, but I quickly left to retrieve a napkin, and when I came back a couple of guys and some girls were giggling at me, and looked like they were waiting for me to do something.

I just brushed it off and sat back down and I lost my appetite, well truthfully I thought they done something with my food so I just drunk my drink and I closed my eyes tightly as I gulped it down, it tasted peculiar, and really strong and after that I started feeling funny. After a while, I couldn't walk straight or say a sentence properly, I felt so dizzy and wanted to throw up.

Eventually, I just lost myself and started laughing at nothing, and was bouncy and didn't care about anything any longer. When everyone left to their classes, I was about in the hallways, but then I left outside to where it was raining hard, with the wind blowing ferociously but I kept laughing, and I spun around in the rain by myself as I continued to laugh and jump around.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was out on the roof, where I normally am, and then it started raining and I got wet alright, I stood up, and took a look around when I did I saw someone running and jumping around in the rain while laughing, and my curiosity got the better of me, when I got down from the roof, and approached the small girl closer I saw it was Ally as she continued swirling around.

I stood there watching her jump around with curiosity while smiling a little to myself as the rain kept pouring harder each minute, when Ally finally turned and saw me she stopped.

" Y-You why are you here!" She said while tripping a little as she came closer," Go, you, you bad guy!" She whined while failing to hit me, and I took a step back from her while laughing, she was drunk obviously there was a scent of alcohol on her, some jerks probably messes with her to take advantage of her.

Now, Imma have to look after her, before she gets in some trouble again with some of the guys who messed with her...great, not my sarcasm. " Alright Ally, let's go." I said while grabbing her arm and pulling her with me.

" No, no, no I wanna stay here in the rain!" She yelled trying to pull back from me, ugh she's so frustrating sometimes like a little girl." C'mon your drunk do you really either wanna get suspended or molested or both? Cause that's what's gonna happen if your ass stays in this school." I said sternly.

" Leave me alone!" She said trying to hit me once more, " Aish... This girl alright why am I even doing this for you?" I said before rolling my eyes and grabbing her, and putting her over my shoulder, and she begin screaming and hitting my back with her tiny fist, and I giggled a bit before shaking my head.

" Yah! Put me down!" She whined while hitting my back continually but I kept walking out of that school through a way in normally go so I won't get caught. We walked in the pouring rain well I walked Ally was just still hitting my back, but eventually gave up.

I didn't mind carrying her, her ass was right there, and she was wearing a dress, but don't worry, I didn't get any dirty thoughtS or look anywhere I wasn't suppose to. Yeah... Anyways...

When I finally reached my house trust me we were soaked and I placed Ally down on the couch and she began yelling again. " Why am I here I wanna leave." She said while kicking her feet around. " Fine then walk on home by yourself I was going to give you a ride, when my parents got back." I said while going upstairs.

" Ugh fine, but I still don't like you!" She yelled and followed me, and when she got there her face turned bright red, and closed her eyes tightly when she saw I had no shirt on, while I was changing, and I smirked.

" What? I know you really do wanna open your eyes and see me shirtless." I said, and she shook her head, and then asked, " You- Are you done?" and I said yes and she uncovered her eyes and headed sat down on my bed. " You! I like your room, so manypretty instruments!" She said in awe as she looked around in awe. And I smiled.

" Yeah but I haven't really played them in ages, gave up I guess." I said while shrugging and passing her over a blanket to put around herself, and so she did. " That's not good!" She yelled. " Would you stop yelling?" I said to her.

And then I walked to the couch and sat while listening to some music all calmly as the rain poured outside.

I saw though Ally squirm around, " Austin! I'm bored!" Ally told me and wouldn't stop yelling and bothering me, I hate being around her when she's drunk like this. I then got up, and rushed to her, and put my beats headphones on her, and she shut up, and smiled as she listened to the song I was listening to.

Ally then got up, and began jumping on my bed as she listened to the song I had on, while laughing," Hey, stop your messing up my bed!" I said and she didn't listen, she's really something.

" C'mon she said while laughing as her wet now wavy hair flowed around, and her laugh echoing the empty room, and her dress going around with her beautifully. Ally then grabbed my arm and pulled me up on the bed and made me jump,Along with her.

She kept laughing as did I though this was childish I didn't care, I finally laughed genuinely, something I couldn't have done till I met her...

**Well what do you guys think? Sorry I haven't update in centuries I have been extremely busy with school, and test etc so sorry, but thank you so much to all you dedicated reader. I love you all and please don't forget review!**


End file.
